It started with a Peep
by rosie-sky
Summary: "I see. I bet I know the reason why you didn't go to class." Gwen teased.  "And what reason would that be?"  "You just wanted to eat your peeps."  One shot dedicated to xXTainted ArtistXx.


Title- It started with a Peep.

Disclaimer- I will never own the Total Drama Series. The closest I come to owning it is the first season on DVD.

Notes- This is my first Duncan/Gwen story. This is a gift fic for xXTainted ArtistXx as a way of saying thanks for being nice and for being the first person to review the first story I posted. I hope you like it. It may not be good but let me know what you think. Thanks for reviewing my stories! I love your Duncan/Gwen stories. Keep writing!

Inspiration- Peeps, for sure and the songs: Sell me candy by Rihanna and Summer boy by Lady Gaga. I don't know why these songs inspired this story on behave they have nothing to do with the story. I think I may have a fetish for candy seeing as most of my stories are either inspired by or are based on sweets…And I think I had way to much candy today…

Pairings- Gwen/Duncan Mentioned: Heather/Alejandro

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining but it wasn't like in the summer where it burned, it felt nice. The sky was clear and the breeze was warm. All in all it was too nice a day to be wasting away inside. That was what a certain punk was doing. Duncan sat on the grass by the campus oak tree. He was cutting class, because he wanted to enjoy the day. Okay that was a lie; he just didn't want to go to class. The punk sat in silence until a familiar voice spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Turning his head to his left he smiled at her.

"Yes, but we all have things were supposed to do, yet we don't do them."

"I didn't ask for an explanation, a simple yes or no would have been enough you know." Gwen told him. Duncan shrugged and patted the spot next to him. The goth sat next to him. She noticed the box next to him and smiled.

"I see. I bet I know the reason why you didn't go to class." Gwen teased.

"And what reason would that be?"

"You just wanted to eat your peeps."

Peeps. The kids' candy. How Duncan loved the marshmallow treats. They were a guilty pleasure of his. No one except Gwen knew about it. Who would take him seriously if they knew he was a complete softy for a candy shaped like a chick? No one that's who.

"Even if that were true, Pasty, it's too nice a day to be in class."

"That's true," she told him. She turned to him and added, "but what's your excuse for all the other days you don't go to class?"

"Good question. You'll have to give me a week to think of an answer for that. Anyway what are you doing here Pasty?"

"I always come here after my art history class."

"So you waste your two hour break here?" Duncan asked.

"It's here, the library, the cafeteria or my dorm. So I chose here." Gwen stated.

"You rather stay here than go to your dorm? Wow that's saying something."

"Well you know I hate crowds of people, so the cafeteria is out. The library is out because it's just as crowded."

"What about your dorm?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." The goth muttered.

"Why?" the punk asked curiously.

"Because, one of my roommates is usually in there."

"And?" he asked. He had met her roommates and they weren't that bad. They were both really hot too in his opinion. Just not as hot as Gwen.

"I mean don't get me wrong I love them both…well I love one more than the other…"

"Get to the point sweetheart." Gwen frowned at him.

"Well if Izzy's there she'll ask me to do something illegal, impossible, dangerous or just plain silly."

"I make you do that kind of stuff on a regular basis and you never complain."

"Okay, firstly, you're my best friend. Secondly, I do complain you just choose to ignore me."

"That is true." He mused.

"This morning she asked me if I wanted to make out with her." She added. Duncan smiled at her.

"I see nothing wrong with that. That'd be kind of hot."

"I didn't want to give her the wrong idea is all. But I may take her up on that offer now that I know you're okay with it." She teased.

"You think she'd be willing to have a ménage a trios?"

"Knowing Izzy she probably would be willing. But don't go getting any ideas."

"What about the other roommate?" he asked her.

"If she's there well Alejandro is there and you know what happens when Heather and Alejandro get together."

"Yeah they argue and then release all of their sexual tension…"

"And I am not risking walking in on that, again." Gwen cut him off.

"Wait a minute you walked in on them before?" Duncan laughed.

The goth rolled her eyes. "It's not funny Duncan. I will never be able to unsee that. Ever." She turned to him. "And then they insist in talking about it and name all of the positions they do it in."

"You have fun roommates."

"Sure." She muttered sarcastically.

Duncan grinned. "So what's the weirdest position they…" he began. Gwen raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I'm only kidding, Pasty."

"Well I know for a fact they like the missionary position the best. That they told me themselves." The goth told him nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you told me that." He laughed.

"Well you did ask. That's what you get for being a pervert."

"Want to try that one sometime?" he asked her. Gwen punched his arm playfully, but her cheeks were a light pink.

"Aww, you're blushing babe."

"Shut it." She muttered.

Duncan took a peep out of the box. He brought it to his lips and popped it in his mouth. He picked up the box and placed it next to Gwen. She took one and took a bite.

"I can see why you love these so much, they are good."

"You know that peeps are indestructible, right? They may expand in your stomach and cause it to explode." Duncan joked.

"If that were true, then you would have explode years ago. That's just hear say. Like the pop rocks urban legend."

"Oh yeah I remember. Don't mix cola with pop rock or your stomach will explode. Where do people come up with these things?"

"Well I assume they have to have brains and an avid imagination. Two things you seem to lack." The goth told him.

Duncan threw a peep at her. It landed on her lap.

"Hey! You know it's true and you just wasted a peep." She picked it off of her lap and smiled at him, "and by the looks of it, it was your last one."

The punk looked down at the box and to his surprise found it empty.

"Give it back."

"No. You threw it at me. So it's only fair that I get to eat it. Besides you've eaten enough."

"Don't tell me I've eaten enough, you're not my mother."

"No but I am your girlfriend. I have that right as well."

"Come on Gwen, give it back."

"Let me get back to you on that." She turned to look at him. The look on his face was priceless. It was the same face he put on when she would say no to sex. It was sad really.

"Do you really want it that bad?" she asked him.

"Yes. You know I look forward to them every spring."

"Oh."

"So you'll let me have it then?"

"I only had one. It's not fair."

The goth shrugged and brought it to her lips. As she was about to bite into it she was pinned down on the grass.

"What the hell?" Gwen asked. She looked at him and he smirked at her.

"Sorry babe but I really want that peep." He told her as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. Gwen moved and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Nuh-uh. You lay still there sweetheart."

"No." the goth said. She struggled for a few more moments before finally getting her arms out of his grasp. She managed to lock her leg around his in order to flip them over. The goth sat on his stomach with her legs on either side of him.

"Duncan looked up at her with wide eyes.

"How...did...What the...How did you do that?"

She shrugged in response.

"You know this is kind of hot."

"What is?" Gwen asked.

"You're on top of me outside where anyone who walks by will most likely think the wrong thing. Kinky."

"Oh brother."

"All that we need is some rope or handcuffs and then remove…"

Gwen cut him off, "You wish."

"Yeah I do."

"Now what do I do with this peep?" she asked.

"Listen lets share it."

Gwen gave him a skeptical look. "Okay. Do you want the bottom half or the top half?"

"The bottom, it's bigger." The goth released her grip on his arms so she could split the peep in half and seconds later Duncan snatched it out of hands and popped it into his mouth. Gwen blinked and watched as he chewed the marshmallow candy.

"I win. Never get between me and my peeps."

"What happened to sharing?"

"Yeah I changed my mind, Pasty." He heard her sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad." She looked down at him. He propped himself up on his elbows. "I probably should get going. My next class starts in 20 minutes." Gwen got ready to get up but he held her in place."

"Duncan, let me go."

"No."

"I'm going to be late for class Cyclops."

"I don't care."

"You may not care but I do. I have a report to hand in so let me…" she never finished her sentence because without warning Duncan pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. One hand went to her waist to keep her in place. They broke apart for air; Duncan placed his forehead on hers.

Once her breathing was under control she spoke. "Okay I really need to go now." He grinned and flipped them over again. He once again pinned her arms above her head.

"I don't think so. Now where were we?" he leaned down and captured his lips on hers again. Instinctively, Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. Duncan ran his hand up her back. He pulled away from he lips and she shuddered as she felt him bury his head in between her neck and shoulder and began nibbling and sucking on the flesh. Her breathing got heavier and then suddenly he stopped. The goth let a groan in frustration and was about to say something but his lips cut her off. The kiss was to distract her from his wandering hand that was under the shirt she wore and his fingers played with the clasp of her bra teasingly. She broke the kiss and looked up at him and gave him a warning.

"Duncan," Gwen breathed out, "don't you dare unclasp my bra."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked faking innocence.

"I'm warning you."

"Relax, I'm not going to do that here. I got a better idea." Before she could reply she was picked up and was placed over his shoulder.

"Put me down." He patted her butt.

"That's not part of my idea." He started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To your dorm. We're going to put Alejandro and Heather's activities to shame."

"What about my class?" she asked.

"Forget about it." He answered her with a grin as he carried her across campus.

The empty box of peeps was forgotten.

* * *

Notes-Well that's the end. I hope it came out okay. I re-wrote this 3 times and liked this one better. Sorry for any mistakes and if they were out of character. Anyway, if you're reading this I hope you like it. And to anyone else who reads this I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please no flames but constructive criticism is accepted. Till next time.


End file.
